


Another Life

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, German-English Accent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loneliness, More characters to be added later, Mutant Hate, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Kurt promised he'd be right behind them when his team evacuated.  The thing is, though?  He lied, but he didn't end up dying.  Instead, he wakes up in a place he's never heard of, in a world he's never seen before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueStar1937](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar1937/gifts).



> Thanks to BlueStar1937 for her help with the accent.

“ _You'll be right behind us, right?”_

_Kurt had curled his lips and put on a brave face. “Ja. Jean sent me ze instructions before she vas hurt,” he'd replied, which was true. Before Jean had taken a hit that'd knocked her unconscious, she'd sent Kurt the instructions to turn off the device; at least, most of them. The crucial part of which wire to pull had been lost as she blacked out._

“ _Go. I vill be right behind you,” Kurt urged, memorizing his companions' faces. They were bloodied, pale, and dripping with exhaustion. Scott carried Jean while Rogue was helping Storm. Logan was unconscious from a heavy hit between Kitty and Jubilee' arms. “Save me some pizza,” he joked._

_Scott looked conflicted for a moment longer. “We will,” he weakly joked back. Looking at the others, he commanded, “Hurry! Everyone needs to get out.”_

_Kurt's tail flicked behind him, betraying his feeling of anxiety as his team disappeared out the door. “Be safe,” he whispered, no one to hear him._

_Turning back to the device, he was overwhelmed by the amount of circuitry. Even with the complete shut down instructions, Kurt wasn't sure he'd be able to stop it. For some stupid reason, the device could only begin to be deactivated in the last ten seconds. Any time before that and it would blow._

_20…_

_His body ached from the pounding he'd taken. Being almost crushed to death by a metal pillar wasn't exactly a joy ride, as the Americans called it. Blood matted his fur in several places, making it look eerie and disturbing._

_15…_

_The idea of his own appearance made him laugh bitterly. He must look like the very monster he'd grown up being told he was, bloodthirsty and demonic._

_12…_

_Maybe he wouldn't be a demon for much longer._

_10…_

_His hands flew into action, fumbling to press the correct buttons, twist the right knobs, and pull the right wires._

_4…_

_Only one set of wires left, but Jean's instruction had ended. He was alone with a 50-50 chance. Either he'd grab the right wire, or everything would go up in an explosion that would level the small city._

_It was one of the most idiotic things he's ever experienced, because this wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be sitting here in front of this contraption with a high risk of dying. It was supposed to be a simple training mission – learn the lay of the land, learn how to be subtle about using your powers._

_He still wasn't sure how everything had gone this way, and why, at the still new age of 14, he was about to die._

_3…_

_2…_

_He grabbed the device, fur damp with blood and sweat, his hands trembling. With one hand he grabbed a wire, prepared, and just as the timer hit 1, he simultaneously tugged, closing his eyes, and teleported in a rush of sulfuric smoke._

  


Coming to, Kurt wasn't quite sure what was going on. His head was swimming with a dizzy sensation and his stomach swooped like he was falling again and again and again. His hands were empty, no device in them, which made his head tilt. He wonders where it went.

Looking around, he finds the darkness of pollution and gloom over a city scape. The sounds ring in his ears, and he just wants to make it go away. He doesn't recognize this place, and suddenly wonders if it's not the device's position that he should be question, or his own as he finds a billboard TV with some strange costumed people on it.

“Vere is am I?” he wonders out loud. “Und vat is a 'Justice League'?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt uses something the X-Men didn't teach him to use.

A cool breeze made Kurt shiver, pulling his arms around himself in an effect to get warm. He couldn't hold back the hiss of pain as his skin connected with bruises and cuts. He had a gash on his cheek that was still bleeding, and his tail was curled up tightly against him. Breathing felt like being burned, a burst of hot fire each time.

It's more than clear that wherever this is, it's not home.

Maybe it's the shock, or the fear of making himself hurt more that keeps him from moving sooner, but he spends an indeterminable amount of time just staring at the dark lines of tall buildings in the distance. There's a putrid smell in the air that makes him want to gag, but he settles for breathing through his mouth.

Where is everyone? Where's his team?

Kurt's never regretted being taken away from the circus when he did, because his cage had felt smaller and smaller with each time he was forced in it, and the slurs people threw at him when he performed felt like they bit deeper and deeper each time, but at least he recognized that place. Now? Kurt was utterly lost and alone.

'Vell, if zis is how it is supposed to be, zen I better get going,” he told himself. “Zere's no point in staying here.” He knew he'd need food and shelter, somewhere safe to rest and recover, and putting off the search wouldn't make it go away.

He wobbles for a moment, tail lashing out to try to stablize him. Kurt must be weaker than he thought. His stomach threatens to rebel, but he hasn't eaten in a while, so there's not much in there.

The rooftop he's on appears to be an abandoned building, although not quite abandoned if his senses have detected life. Homeless perhaps? He's been there himself, many times. Whether they shared that experience or not, it's unlikely they'd welcome one such as him into their midst. Somehow it didn't seem like a very friendly city anyways.

Slowly, he makes his way to the edge, teleporting onto the next roof and going from there. The goal is to find a safe place out of the elements but also away from people. There's no way he wants to get mixed up with anyone.

On the third building, he's just about to teleport again when he hears a scream. It's blood chilling. Someone's afraid for their life. As much as Kurt doesn't want to get into trouble, he can't ignore the cries of someone in clear need of help.

He refuses to let anyone die when he could've been there to help.

Looking down into the alley, he spots an elderly woman surrounded by thugs. They goad her, call her 'ugly', 'hideous', and a 'waste of air'. He narrows his eyes at all the insults. Kurt had always been taught to respect his elders, so this angers him. Someone backhands the woman, and Kurt is there before he can even blink, baring his teeth at the thugs and growling.

They yelp, screeching with fear at the sight of him. It's so familiar. “It's a demon!” one of them cries. Kurt shows his fangs, pleased when they scurry back a ways.

The stench of fear is thick in the air. “Get out of here,” Kurt tells the woman. He can feel her shock and distrust. “Go!” he snaps, pain and exhaustion making him less than patient – something he'll have to apologize to God for later, but for now? He's just happy she gets the message and frantically runs away.

“Now,” Kurt smiles, sharp teeth glinting in the city lights, “Vat shall I do with you now?” His tail flicks behind him with exaggerated purpose.

He's never purposefully used his appearance as a weapon before, although now? If they believe he's capable of being a 'demon' than he's betting that they'll run away. Humans are so afraid of things that look different…

_And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared? (Monster – Imagine Dragons)_

Kurt takes a step forward, reaching out, menacingly. The men screech as if they'd just seen the Devil, but Kurt figures there's not much difference. It takes them half a second later and then they're scrambling off, escaping.

He can't help but sag onto the cold, brick wall of a building with relief. Weak and exhausted, he'd have been easy prey for the men if he'd been unable to scare them off. He's just lucky using his appearance worked.

It makes him want to laugh a bit, bitterly. Being an X-Man, he'd been trained to use his abilities to fight, to plan around, but he'd never been taught to use his appearance as a fear factor. Maybe he should ask Logan for lessons. 'If I ever see him again,' Kurt notes, vaguely as he presses a hand to his bruised hip.

Footsteps echo nearby, making Kurt's head jerk up. Did they come back? Are there more? He doesn't want to wait to find out.

His head spins too much to teleport. Instead, he leaps onto a trash bin and grabs onto an emergency staircase. It's painful to pull himself up, but he does it anyways. At least all those tactical lessons came in handy. 'When all else fails, retreat. You can't win when you're burned out.'

Sweat mats his short fur further as he pulls himself over the top of the roof, panting. “Zere. All done, ja?”

_-thud!-_

“You may reconsider that,” a voice says, startling him up. Kurt's eyes sweep up to find a figure slightly shorter than himself with a mask, decorated in red, yellow, black, and green with a domino mask over his eyes and a cape falling from his shoulders. “Who are you?” the boy demands, harshly.

Kurt swallows. 'Oh, boy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but I just really wanted to get something out, and it's a perfect stopping place. Feel free to correct my German accent (I'm still a beginner with the accent, though I love accents).
> 
> Hope you are all having a great week so far~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made and Kurt might have found someone he can trust.

“I'm asking you a question. Who are you?” the masked boy demanded, stance dangerous and ready to lash out. He reminded Kurt of Black Widow (from what he'd seen of her when she brought Logan information).

“I...” Kurt shuddered under the boy's suspicious gaze. “Just a tourist?”

The boy's eyes seemed to narrow at him, brows pinched in a scornful gaze. “You're a horrible liar. Now, tell me the truth.”

It wasn't hard to notice the way the boy's body was tense and lean. Kurt recognized his muscular form – that of a fighter, of someone with experience. For one so young, perhaps a year younger than him, he had a cold demeanor, one that meant business. “I- I...”

The deadly aura of the boy made Kurt stumble back, legs bumping up against the roof's ledge. Somehow the 'R' on the boy's chest stood out, brilliant and bold. It reminded him so much of the 'X' he was used to wearing that his stomach flip-flopped and his head swam.

“I don't… I don't know you,” Kurt choked out. Everything was just becoming too much. Could he trust this boy? Nothing was familiar. He didn't know any 'Justice League', didn't know any 'Gotham City'. He wasn't even aware what country he was in anymore. 'Vere am I?' echoed in his head like a pang of sadness.

He wasn't paying attention to see how the boy froze, scornful gaze falling away to something more akin to confusion and then concern. “I don't know you at all. Vere am I? Vat is this place?” Kurt gasped out, heart clenching in his chest as his head spun. He couldn't tell anymore. Where was everyone? What happened to him?

'I vant to go home,' his thoughts whisper with desperation.

“I just… I just vant to go home, _bitte,”_ he begged, vision blurring. “I just vant… h-home...”

His legs gave way, crumbling beneath him into a heap as tears ran down his cheeks. “Logan… Professor… Kitty...” he sobbed, curling his trembling arms around him as if he could hold himself together no matter how shakily. “Find me… _bitte...”_

“Hey...” the boy's voice cut through his sobs. It was soft, well, much softer than the hardened tone one would use against an enemy, but still. The lack of bite made Kurt look up, sniffling.

“It's okay,” the boy continued, looking a bit nervous for some reason, as if he wasn't sure how to be reassuring, how to be comforting. “I have no intention of harming you. You are not in danger.”

Kurt wasn't sure whether he could believe him or not. This boy had changed from being someone sharp and willing to spill blood to almost stumbling over himself like someone who wasn't used to dealing with other humans – well, mutant, but he wasn't sure mutants existed here.

“It will be alright. I'm Robin,” the boy – Robin – said, obviously an alias. Kurt wasn't too shocked about that coming from where he did.

“Kurt… Kurt Wagner.” He probably should've just given his alias too, but something told him to trust this boy.

Robin seemed to understand that and held out his hand, patiently. “Come with me. I will treat your wounds, give you a safe place to rest. I won't harm you. I swear it.”

Although it takes him a second to think about it, it's quite obvious that he's… got no choice. There's no one he knows there, no place he knows that's safe… He's all alone, and this random boy wearing a mask and an unusual costume who calls himself Robin is all he's got right now.

Somehow Robin helps him onto his feet, supporting him as they walk to the edge of the roof. Kurt has no idea how they're going to get anywhere. He can't exactly teleport them. In addition to being too weak, he's also got no idea where he is. Teleporting _anywhere_ would be extremely dangerous.

The boy's arm wraps around him, clutching Kurt close to him. “Hang on tight,” Robin commands, waiting until Kurt's fingers dig into him before they fall forward.

Breath caught in his lungs, Kurt's just about to force his body to teleport, because _they're falling to th_ e _ground_ when the Robin fires a wire at another building in the distance. Suddenly, they're no longer falling. They're swinging through the air.

It's insane. Yet Kurt laughs. It feels like he's back at the circus, flying through the air above the ring below. It feels almost like home.

They land on another building before they swing through the air again and again. Then, when they reach an apartment that's a little off the beaten track, surrounded by buildings in a way that shadows it just right, they stop moving. “We're here,” Robin says, helping Kurt to a door on the rooftop.

Kurt has no idea where 'here' is, but it seems Robin knows well enough, because he punches in a sequence of numbers on the security panel and half-carries him through it.

It's not a big place, the inside. There are stairs leading from the opening down into the top floor of the apartment. It looks incredible. Expensive, yet functional. There is a training mat, a large computer set-up, a few doors, and a couch in front of a TV that looks rarely used.

Robin sets Kurt down on the couch gently. It's far more gently than he'd expected after being so frightened by the costumed boy earlier, but it feels..nice. He lets Robin turn his head, lift his arms, inspecting the damage. Kurt avoids his eyes, ashamed of his appearance.

“These look a bit deep..” Robin assesses, gloved hand on Kurt's cheek. “May I treat your wounds now?”

Kurt blinks. He's never been asked something like that before. He's asking permission to treat his wounds? He'd offered before, and Kurt had gone along with it, but he was asking him again? Why? Did he look that terrible?

“..Yes, _danke,”_ Kurt replied after looking up at him slightly stunned.

Robin looked at him, searching, maybe for doubts, before nodding. “I'll be right back.” He then left, footsteps light and near soundless.

Kurt couldn't keep his eyes from wandering, looking at pictures on the walls. 'A family?' The youngest boy was scowling at the camera while the others were smiling – some more easily than the rest, but still. He couldn't help but wonder who they were. After all, it seemed a happier thing to think of than what would happen to him next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late! I'm a bit late to everything lately, but I'm trying.
> 
> Lots more to write and never enough time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast for two.

“Kurt?”

Kurt sits up with a yawn. His tail slowly comes to life as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He can't believe he'd just fallen asleep on the couch after Robin had bandaged him up. “Nnn?”

The boy in front of his chuckles. _Damian._ That is his name. He'd seemed to realize it was a bit moot point to hide his identity when he'd brought Kurt to a place that was obviously somewhere private. Hard to hide yourself when you have pictures on the tables and on the walls. “Your fur is sticking up,” Damian says, pointing to Kurt forehead. His face looks gentle, somewhat awkward with the emotion, but it's a good look on him.

Kurt blushes and smooths his short forehead fur with a hand. “Zat… happens sometimes,” he explains, embarrassed.

Damian doesn't say anything for a few minutes, lips curving softly in a near smile. For some reason, Kurt doesn't think he has all that much experience in smiling. But it looks so good on him, makes his eyes sparkle that Kurt flicks his tail up and smooths his hair. It's more than worth it to see Damian's eyes follow the sight with amusement and a smile.

The boy notices his look soon and his cheeks tint red. “So, um. Would you like to partake in breakfast?” Damian offers, trying to change the topic away from his embarrassment. “Grayson wishes to for me to stop by the Manor in a few hours, so I think breakfast would be good to have before I go.”

Tilting his head curiously, Kurt can't help but question, “Und who is zis 'Grayson'?” It's obvious that the person is important to Damian by the way his entire body gentles, face radiating with love and affection.

“Grayson is… my elder brother,” Damian explains, motioning for Kurt to follow him to the kitchen. “I usually stay in the Manor with my Father and Pennyworth, but sometimes I like to spend the nights here, so that I can concentrate on my sketches.”

Kurt nods as Damian begins to take food from the fridge. It's mostly cold fruits, but there's also some tempeh bacon that Damian begins to cook shortly after removing it from the fridge. “Anyways, Father allows me some time to myself, provided I inform them of when I stay here,” Damian continues.

It's understandable, he thinks. Just from the appearance of the interior, Kurt can tell that Damian's family has quite a bit of money – how much, he's not sure of, but it doesn't really matter to him. Money's never been a priority for him. “Tempeh?” Kurt nods, accepting as Damian slides some onto a plate for him.

They start eating with a thoughtful silence. Both seem to notice how much the other is thinking, overwhelmed by the things whirling around in their heads as they munch on fruit and warm tempeh bacon.

“You can stay here, if you like,” Damian suddenly says during a break of silence.

Kurt pauses, blinking with surprise. He's not quite sure what to say. Does he mean that he can stay here for a while or just while Damian goes to meet his family?

Noticing where Kurt's thoughts were going, Damian added, “I mean, you are free to remain here until you're ready to meet other heroes as well as beyond that. My house is open to you indefinitely.”

It's understandable that Kurt hesitates. He's not used to such kindness. After having people scream and hunt him down upon the mere sight of him, he's surprised that Damian has been so kind to him. At the same time, though, he's not. The boy before him isn't normal, he knows. He's not even a child, really. His eyes have seen too much. Damian has grown beyond his physical age.

“If.. you don't mind. I'd like to stay here,” Kurt finally says, tail lashing thoughtfully behind him. “I zink it would be nice to learn more about zis world before I go out into ze world.”

Damian nods. “You are more than welcome to use my laptop, if you so desire. I have another one back at the Manor. There are a few programs on there that are specific for my patrolling, but you may ignore those.”

Kurt doesn't really understand everything, but he's not ready to ask. He's still in the middle of adjusting to his new situation, having been thrown into a completely new world. There's a lot to learn, but he will do it. Slowly, but surely.

A noise beeps loudly, startling Kurt from his thoughts. Damian seems unperturbed as he taps a comm in his ear. “Robin here,” he answers dutifully.

“Yes, I know I didn't come home last night, Grayson,” Damian says with a sigh. “Father approved of my stay outside the Manor, and I wasn't quite awake enough to return. - What? No, I didn't get injured. I'm not Drake. - Grayson! I'm fine. I'll return today with research on the new syndicate in the city. -… Yes, I'll be careful getting home. Until then.”

“You have to leave?” Kurt questions, feeling a little sad and nervous about staying here alone. He trusts Damian, there's no doubt about that now. But does he trust this world, in which he has no experience and knows nothing of? No. He really doesn't.

Something clicks on the table, grabbing Kurt's attention. He watches as Damian slowly slides his hand across the table and then removes it, revealing what Kurt recognizes as a type of communicator. “Just because I will be gone physically doesn't mean I'm going to leave you by yourself. You can call me on channel 3X if anything happens. Or if you simply wish to talk,” Damian tells him, face confident and certain.

Kurt reaches out and takes the communicator, the black standing out against his blue hand. “Zank you.”

Despite his nerves, Kurt feels warm and safe when Damian tells him he's free to use make himself at home. He leaves a cash card with him, “In case you feel hungry and want something that I don't have stocked at the current time.” He doesn't say anything to make Kurt feel limited, and for that, Kurt feels grateful.

He watches Damian walk out the door with a small pang of loneliness and has to reassure himself that Damian will be back soon. At least, he hopes he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all~ The end of the year is near! Yay~ We've made it this far!
> 
> I'm going to try and update another work/series before next year, so if you have a preference, feel free to drop a line here or on my Tumblr: tabihe58. Despite having to work a ton this weekend, I just really want to get one last chapter out there before we roll in- Excuse me, -crash- into 2018.
> 
> Hope everyone had a great holiday~ See you again soon~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt makes his first mistake.

It's different to be alone. Not new, but different. It's different, because it's here – a place that Kurt doesn't know about. A place without him in it. He feels displaced amongst it all - a lonely figure in the dark city of Gotham.

Without Damian, the loneliness is far more apparent to him.

“C'mon on now Fuzz Face,” Kurt chides himself, tail swishing behind him as he makes himself comfy on the couch. “Vhat good will sulking do?” The nickname makes his heart twinge, but he forces himself to wake the laptop from it's slumber.

It's not password protected, at least, not the parts of it that Kurt is going to be using – namely the internet. Damian had left a note about it's usage, explaining that any important files _are_ locked, however. He didn't explain why, and Kurt had no reason to ask. It's not like he's interested in any of Damian's secrets.

Interest in Damian as a friend – favorite colors, places, foods… He's curious about what Damian's hobbies are, for Pete's sake and he just met the boy recently.

Reminding himself that there's time, Kurt clicks on the internet icon and begins to search. His first search? The news. What better way to become acquainted with the going-ons of a new world?

A lot is the same, he finds. Politics being politics… Corruption, disasters, famine… But there are more heroes. Also more alien invasions – he makes a special note about that (because YIKES). No mutants – at least, not in the traditional sense. It's something. Not the same, not familiar, but it's something.

Kurt sits there for almost two more hours before he needs to move. His legs are starting to tingle and his eyes are feeling a bit heavy. To shake the stiffness off, he gets up and does a few exercises.

He certainly feels better after he's spent an hour leaping over the couch and twisting and contorting in ways that made his friends cringe. There's something about the activities that make him feel more alive. Kurt doesn't dare let himself think of the Danger Room or Logan's booming voice. He can't.

Not one to let himself sulk, Kurt finds himself in the kitchen next, opening the fridge and digging out a pH water. He thinks it's good for him. Something about the body's pH needing balance? He thinks Hank would be proud of him at least. The fellow blue furred mutant had a habit of trying to ensure that his students kept themselves on top of their health.

Opening a cabinet, Kurt grabs some crackers to go with his water. Not exactly a meal, but really, he's not ready for anything except a snack right now. Just a little something to recharge after his burst of energy.

He's fine, he believes. Everything is fine.

Until, when he settles back down onto the counter, his hand slips.

It takes him exactly 2.4 seconds to realize, 'shit, I hit something' before he's scrambling to figure out how to shut it off. “No, no, no, no,” Kurt chants as he tries to get it to cut off loading, but _it keeps loading._ “Vhat is this!? I thought every icon vas password protected!” he screeches in alarm.

“Cut off, cut off, cut off,” Kurt frantically says, hitting buttons.

_-Under Loaded.-_

_-Web Cam Initiated.-_

As soon as the screen fades into several boxes of masked figures Kurt's never met, he knows he's screwed from Berlin and back again.

“Umm.. hi,” Kurt addresses the faces looking at him, his own small box a mirror image of his panicked blue features. “Zis might be a little awkward, but I zink I made a mistake...”

“ _Buddy, you so made the biggest fucking mistake of your life,”_ a red hooded man replies, supporting his mistake.

“I.. vouldn't quite say 'biggest'...” Kurt tries.

Another man in a red mask raises an eyebrow.  _“I'm inclined to think otherwise. You got this, Hood?”_

“ _Already got the location and called the calvary,”_ the red hooded man answers.

“Vhat!?” Kurt squeaks. “No, you don't understand! Zis is just a mistake!”

“ _A mistake?”_ one masked person snorts, sounding amused. _“You don't know how much of a mistake you've made.”_

Kurt is on the verge of a nuclear fallout sized panic attack. As if being blown up and transported to another world wasn't bad enough, now he has masked people _(?)_ that are coming for his head. “Wait! If you just let me explain!”

The screen goes blank and Kurt can only stare at it for seconds too long. “Mein Gott. Vat have I just done?”

A faint thump makes Kurt jump into the air, limbs clinging to a rafter in up above. “Was zur Hölle!?” He stays frozen like that, tail curling around the rafter with him to keep him secure until he realizes that there's actually no one there. At least, for the moment.

He has half a mind to run away, but where would he go? He doesn't know anything about this world other than what he's read online. He doesn't know his way around the city. And the only person he knows… is Damian.

In a puff of smoke, he's back down on the couch, anxiously dialing Damian's phone number on a burner he'd left behind for Kurt. “Come on, come on… Pick up...” Kurt encourages, tail flicking back and forth as his nerves rose.

“ _Yes?”_

“Damian? I erm… might have made a mistake...” Kurt begins to explain. Damian assures him that he understands – he seems a little grumpy, but not at Kurt, so… it's okay? By the time they hang up, Kurt is settling in Damian's office with the door locked. It's surprisingly well protected with thick walls and a heavy door with security in place.

Damian is on his way over to help “smooth the situation over”. Although, it sounds more like a rescue than anything. All he has to do is sit tight and wait until he arrives.

Something breaks outside in the living room.

Kurt swallows, anxiously tugging on his tail. “It's all going to be okay,” he tells himself softly, as if his voice could carry outside of the thick walled room.

The sound of a heavy thud is closer.

“...I hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all~ Welcome to the new year!
> 
> I'm your ever slow writer, apologizing for taking so darn long to update. Needless to say, flu season/cold season is hitting hard, and I'm still not up to 100%. So happy to be able to update though.
> 
> I hope that everyone is staying healthy and well. I'm looking forward to another year of writing~
> 
> Thank you~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people should knock first...

Somehow, hoping doesn't work quite as well as what Kurt had tried to believe.

While he's praying that nothing bad happens, the glass door to the balcony cracks and shatters. The fragments give way to two costumed figures, shrouded in black and red. Kurt isn't afraid to admit that he's completely and utterly terrified by the weapon wielding, masked twosome that's suddenly invaded.

He shrieks.

It's an inhuman sound, but aren't they all? Something flies through the air, the sound of a blade slicing as it travels. Kurt barely has time to react, but he's up on the rafters, hugging it upside down like a koala. “Hey! Zat's dangerous!”

“Meant to be,” the red hooded figure grunts, aiming a gun in his direction. “Now stay still.”

Kurt snorts, always the type to use humor to cover up fear. “Zat's something you say to a pet. Do I look like a pet to you?” He's still freaking out on the inside.

“Furry? Yes. Blue, no,” the red masked person replies, tone dull and blunt. He obviously doesn't find this amusing.

To be honest, Kurt doesn't either. Maybe later. When these masked people stop trying to kill him. Maybe.

“Zat's… zat's really rude, actually,” Kurt can't help but mention.

“I'm sorry,” the red hooded person opposes, “but I just have to ask, when are we known for being nice?”

“Hood,” the domino masked person sighs, irritatedly. “Focus.” It sounds to Kurt like that dude has a default of irritation around the hooded man. ..It reminds him of Logan and Scott and sends a sharp ache through his heart.

In his momentary lapse into nostalgia, a sharp object comes barreling at him through the air, causing him to lose his grip and fall. Kurt gasps in shock as the floor comes racing up towards him.

_The kitchen countertop, overlooking the room with a dangling light above it._

_-Bamf!-_

Kurt dangles from the light for a moment before landing on the countertop, internally apologizing to Damian for knocking a glass off. His heart is pounding, pumping adrenaline through his body. “I'm telling you, it's all a mistake! I'm not ze person you zink I am!”

He could see their stances become more menacing, more deadly. Their bodies held no hesitation this time, only the desire for absolute victory.

Desperate, Kurt cried, “I'm ---”

“ _Kurt!”_

Even their heads' snapped to the side as Damian, costume donned Damian, came rushing into the living room from the balcony. Despite the similarly costumed man behind him, Kurt felt instant relief at the sight of his new friend.

“Damian,” Kurt breathes, relaxing.

Of course, however, the moment he lets his guard down…  _Wham!_ Someone tackles him onto the kitchen floor, uncaring that his head cracks against the pristine tiles.

His head aches like someone's taking a hammer to it as he groans, a solid weight across his torso. Kurt can almost hear someone yelling angrily, but the ringing in his ears is too overpowering to understand just what is being said. With the rest of his body screaming at him? Kurt wants to throw up.

It feels like forever, but the body pinning him down is finally removed, leaving him feeling cold and bare to the cool air. He groans when someone touches him. Kurt waves his wrist feebly as he curls up into a ball on his left side, tail tucking into his stomach. He swears, if someone pinches him, he's going to throw up.

“\-- Kurt!” a voice overpowers the fading ringing in his ears. “Kurt! Where do you hurt?”

Is everywhere an answer? A whine escapes his lips.

“Damn it, Todd. You are a completely useless imbecile,” he hears Damian curse.

Kurt should've just teleported right back to that rooftop the moment Damian's acquaintances barged in after him. He wouldn't be in this much pain if he'd just ran away. But… He's already run away from too much in his life.

Facing your challenges hurts, but having friends, like Damian, there to help you back up?

Larger arms find their way under Kurt's body, picking him up gently. “Be careful, Grayson,” Damian's voice warns. “He still has his earlier injuries.”

“Yes, Dami~” a playful voice replies softly. Kurt can feel the rumble of the man's voice as the own of the arms tuck him into his chest.

“I'm sure Pennyworth will be able to treat him in quite a professional manner,” Damian remarks, worry seeping into his words.

Having friends, like Damian, there to help him, it feels safe. It feels warm. It reminds Kurt of home.

Moving makes him feel sick, but he finds comfort in the sound of Damian's voice and peace in closing his eyes and letting the world fade away. He lets himself drift into exhausted sleep, knowing that, when he wakes up, he won't be alone. This may not be his home, but maybe that's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up almost ended this fic right here. Holy crap. I was like 'This might be a good place to end it... Wait. He hasn't even met the rest of the batfam!' Seriously. Yikes. How did enjoying the click of my fingers on the keyboard wind up with me almost bringing this fic to a close like that?
> 
> Wow.  
> Yikes.
> 
> Anywhos! Sorry for taking so long to update! I apologize for any and all mistakes, because yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> I've reviewed all 81 pages with Kurt Wagner marked on this site. Yeah, I got in way deep and fell in love with Kurt, so when I got this idea? Couldn't resist at all.
> 
> Anywhos~ Hope you enjoy this new mix of mine. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'll do my best.
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


End file.
